Marilyn's Poetry Corner
by Diablo Films
Summary: Just a little collection of poems that I bet you'll like. 3 new poems are up, but the last one is pretty intense so I bumped up the rating. More will be on the way, and please review.
1. People Do Crazy Things

**And now, from the Twlight Town coffeehouse, Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**

Marilyn: Ahem... This poem is called "People Do Crazy Things", written by the great poet Ryan Hopson.

People seem to reflect some light,  
then walk like an Egyptian sight-  
Then they point a finger at you, man  
then they walk like an Egyptian again.

They act like a Rolling Stone  
then skip like they got no bone.  
Then they make like a cheerleader  
and then they twirl around anyplace here.

They seem blinded by the light  
when they make like a Composer named Dwight.  
It ain't a lie, it ain't a fling-  
People do crazy things.

_(quiet applause)_

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	2. Aqua Eggs

**And now from the Twlight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**

**Marilyn**: Ahem... Here's another poem from Ryan Hopson, the greatest crazy poet ever.

_**Aqua Eggs**__  
Now here's a story about eggs_  
_who attempted to answer everyone's begs._  
_Even they dreaded the day_  
_when they in the frying pan would lay._

_To advert their fate, the eggs agreed_  
_to go to the sea, thereby their brains' heed._  
_When they got in, they found peace_  
_with the relief of having no feast._

_Their joy lasted all but a few days_  
_until one went the way of paste._  
_The others mourned day and night,_  
_as if nothing would ever seem right._

_Their hunch was right: the very next day_  
_they by the shark were all ate._  
_It goes to show you: when there's a problem,_  
_don't go to the sea, for you'll be like the Palvin._

**Marilyn:** And on a personal note, what the hell is a Palvin? If any of you know, let me know by the potted plants. Thank you.

(quiet applause)

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	3. Man on a Stool

**And now, from the Twilight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**

**Marilyn:** Ahem... Mr. Ryan's latest poem that I will present is all about boredom. It's called "Man on a Stool."

_**Man on a Stool**__  
Sitting on a stool that's tall,_  
_there's a man who knows all and sees all._  
_He just sits there pondering his life_  
_all the day and all the night._

_He turns from side to side every day-_  
_a new location his eyes will lay._  
_He even prays silently to his God_  
_not to make him into sod._

_It's usually quiet in here,_  
_except for occasional noises which bring fear._  
_He tries to keep his sanity_  
_by entertaining his body parts every which way he sees._

_So sitting on a stool that's tall_  
_there's a man that's bored with it all._  
_He just sits there pondering his life-_  
_He's so obsessed with himself, you can cut it with a knife._

(quiet applause)

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	4. High School Dance

**And now, from the Twilight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**

**Marilyn:** Ahem... I start tonight with a little poem called "Factory Filth".

_The black smoke emerges  
on Dinosaur feet._

_It rises, looking  
over a quaint village  
as silent as can be,  
then burns in the atmosphere._

**(Quiet applause)**

**Marilyn:** And now, another poem from Mr. Ryan called "High School Dance".

_Suddenly, from the door, as lank as their notes,  
came 20 dancers in their tux-like coats.  
In fact it WAS a tux- they also shined their shoes.  
They dressed as if they have everything to lose.  
Then they pranced with their butterfly partners there,  
those beautiful woman with flowers in their hair,  
cute little dresses who the men deemed "sweet",  
cropped at the ankles with slippers on their feet.  
The couples protested the chant of the frown  
of the complaining official, and laughed him down._

**(More quiet applause)**

**Marilyn:** Thank you.

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	5. The Ever Dreaded Talking-To

**And now, live from the Twilight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**

**Marilyn:** Ahem... Our friend Mr. Ryan has given us this beauty, called "The Ever Dreaded Talking-To":

_"It's my way or the highway!  
Just shut up about your problems!  
You've got your whole LIFE at stake  
in today's football match!"_

_"Just shut up about your problems!"  
Said the coach to the player.  
"At today's football match,  
play as if your whole life depend on it!"_

_Said the coach to the player,  
"You're not listening to me!  
Play as if your whole life depended on it,  
and THEN you can goof off!"_

_"You're not listening to me!  
You've got your whole life at stake!  
Play as if your whole life depended on it!  
It's my way or the highway!"_

**(Quiet applause)**

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	6. The Lighter Side of Minnesota

**And now, from the Twilight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner**.

Marilyn: Ahem... Today I present a tribute to the great state of Minnesota, entitled "The Lighter Side of Minnesota."

_Mississippi shore sausage at Minneapolis  
Aluminum pickle folk want 1,000 pretty superiors  
Walleye cabins muggy to me  
Music is not a flannel chamber in St. Paul  
Duluth, Minnesota, plows our fishtable  
Land of lake cities freezes my gopher  
Maybe it grows supper cold as coffee_

(light applause)

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	7. Maniacal Ramblings Of a Man in Combat

**And now, live from the Twilight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner**

Marilyn: Ahem... Today I present to you "The Maniacal Ramblings of a Man in Combat".

_Tomorrow beautiful trouble is sold  
Accelerating spies let in dreamscapes  
His biggest chewable death I stumped  
Lighting love always torpedoed Osama bin Laden  
Glory of the bloodiest professionals we celebrate  
The letters of God are intense like inflammation  
Don't I wish black commission lost Yemen over a smart glare?_

_(_light applause)

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


	8. The Talk Show Host Who Worshiped Satan

**And now, from the Twilight Town coffeehouse, it's Marilyn's Poetry Corner**

Marilyn: Ahem... Today's poem is called "The Talk Show Host Who Worshiped Satan", and is inspired from the 90's TV program "All That". You all remember the skit "Ask Ashley", don't you people?

**(light applause and "Yes" from some of the patrons)**

Marilyn: Well, here's my version of that skit. Ahem.

_One day (Live from the house of Gary Payton)  
The Talk Show Host who worshiped Satan  
went on the air. He was on the air live:  
Everything had to be perfect, no jive._

_He was known because the audience had heard  
lots of answers; each one a dirty word.  
He was like Howard Stern and Prince in one;  
he wanted attention from everyone._

_This day was no exception (You see):  
He presented his fan mail without apology to thee.  
Answers he gave made reference to violence,  
while the police kept his records on fileolence._

_When he got to the last letter in the pile,  
the swear words he said echoed many a mile.  
When he finished from the house of Gary Payton,  
he screamed at the top of his lungs: "HAIL SATAN!"_

_He introduced to the audience his six-shooter,  
which he got from a mass-murderer at Hooters.  
He aimed it at the gathering crowd,  
and he attacked them like hunting was allowed._

_The police then barged in and punched him in the eye  
while surveying the scene: 5 unlucky souls died.  
The talk show host was sentenced to die,  
and the victim's families never forgot it, no matter how hard they try._

(light applause)

**This has been another visit to Marilyn's Poetry Corner.**


End file.
